


Property of The Shelby Company Ltd

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bigamy, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Control, Control Issues, Death, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Illegal Activities, Issues, Jealousy, Loneliness, Mental Institutions, Multi, Not a Mary-Sue, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smoking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tragedy, Trust Issues, Turf War, Unhappiness, War, delusional, famous shelby temper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Leaving the Shelby family was something the young Selena dreamed of ever since she was a child. Their constant control and smothering prevented her from spreading her wings. In a time when the roaring twenties are at their peak. Selena is forced to go back to England, literally surrounded by Shelby's and their businesses.  Will this dreamer girl break from the Shelby's curse and finally live her life the way she sees fit? Or will she become a chess piece on their board game?
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Polly Gray, Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Luca Changretta/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Been a little down due to The Last of Us part 2 ending. This helps me getting my mind off of it. And i love the PB, so ;)

Property of The Shelby Company Ltd

* * *

The freshness and delightful air of Venice was abruptly replaced by the dead, lurked, gloomy of London. All her freedom was taken away by just one simple stupid letter that she had unsuccessfully tried to hide.

Hell, she even risked having one of them bring her by the ear. And she knows that without a doubt, they would make a little scene for her disobedience. “We’re almost there, Ma’am. Just a few more hours.”

“Take me to a Hotel. A good one.” She powdered her cheeks, the bumpy road making her hand bounce. “Not a word.”

The man’s lips moved but no sound came out of it. He’d exchange anxious glances between her and the road, uncertain to how would he refute it. As peaky blinder, he was more used to the obscure jobs than guard a person like her. Hell, he’s just supposed to meet the others so _they_ could escort her to the Arrow House. “Ma’am? My orders are to-!”

“Have you told ‘em I arrived?”

“No.”

“Does anyone know that am here?” She arched an eyebrow, her lips curling up with the nervous replay of the man.

“No, Ma’am.”

“The Ritz Hotel. Take me there.” She reassured him, eyes disapprovingly looking to the London streets.” I’ll take fully responsibility, _if_ they find out.”

“ _They always find out._ ”

His murmur won him a barely perceptible laugh. The irony in his judgement was tremendously truthful when it came to the Shelby’s. Too unbearable to live with.

Not once she had thought about them. Not once she debated with herself in coming back to England. Her life outside of the Shelby’s was wonderfully free. Free of control, free of conflicts, free of shadiness. Free from that cursed name. 

Even though, they still had their eyes on her back in Venice, Selena had found more than one way to fool them. At least fool them enough for her to enjoy that sweet independence.

“ _Cursed place. Cursed people._ ”

* * *

“Not a word.” She repeated herself as the man placed her baggage in the middle of the fancy decorated room. “I don’t want ‘em to bust in here and cause a scene.”

“Miss Selena, this area is not controlled by the Blinders. If our rivals find about you being here. Well, you will certainly -!”

“Not. A. Word. About. Thi _s_.” She accentuated the S, the Shelby accent long forgotten. A self-enforced effort she had put in the moment she arrived in Italy. Hopefully, she will not conquer it again. “Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Just stay out of their sight.” She took off her silk gloves. Rubbing her delicate hands while not looking at him. “You’re a good charlatan, find a way to communicate with them.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Selena took her hat off, her unkempt shoulder-length hairstyle, making her feel disgusted. In matter of fact, she should feel like this. She had to sacrifice a few baths to come to this filthy place. “Can I help you?”

“No, Ma’am. I’ll be on my way.”

Selena watched the man leave with her head tilted to the side, eyes narrowing until the door closed shut. “Tsk. The audacity of these people.” She locked the door, kicking her shoes on her way to the bathroom.

"I should have mastered a plan to fake my death." Selena undressed in front of the mirror, watching her reflection with elegance. "But then the money would run out. I couldn't make a living from work. Shit. I should have locked up one of those rich guys." She giggled, arching her eyebrows. "God knows how much I had them in my hand."

She took off her diamond earrings, placing them on the sink, before hopping into a well-deserved bath. She rolled her eyes back, pleasure melting both her mind and body. The stress of this sudden trip and to the eventually family meeting, dissolving. Maybe she should have mastered a plan after all.

* * *

“Shopping spree. A few drinks with some handsome man. Some good ol’ heartbreaking night-!”

“Welcome.”

Selena spun around towards the displeased angry voice. Her mouth hanging open for a few moments before taking a well-trained deep breath. “How did you get in?” She asked, watching the hairpins being tossed to the bed.

“You were supposed to be at The Arrow House. What the fuck you’re doing here? Specifically, here!”

.....

“Look at me, Selena.”

“I just wanted some private time, so i could reorganize my thoughts that’s all.”

“You can have it all that and much more back home.”

“Mom, please. I can tell by the look of your face; you need it too. Hell, you need it more than I do, actually.”

“How long have you been here?” She asked, roaming the room with her eyes, hands resting on top of one another. “Hum?”

“I just got here today.”

“Pack your bags. We’re going home.”

“Or, hear me out. We can both enjoy a mother-daughter time. Last time i had this with you was years ago.” Selena mentally screamed. The last person she wanted to see was her.

The locked stern eyes successfully shrunk Selena to a little voiceless child. Those memories had plagued her ever since. Difficult to let them go with all the Shelby’s controlling her from a distance. A Goddamn great distance.

“Gather your things. We’re leaving now.” Selena shook her head, watching her mother sitting in the edge of the bed. Watching her every movement like a hawk. “Hurry up.”

* * *

Selena closed her eyes in repulsion, dandling from one side to the other due to the road. If she opens her mouth to say anything, even the simplest of words, her mother will discard everything she has on the tip of her sharp tongue. And that, is something Selena has no patience to deal with. Arguing in a confined space, where people on the street would certainly stop to see the show, brought shame to her face.

“I thought we were going to the Arrow House.” Selena narrowed her eyes, watching her mother, closing her purse and leaving the car.

“Come on.” She said, opening the door to Selena. “Out.”

Biting her lower lip in annoyance, Selena grabbed her purse, getting out of the car upset. She stopped feeling her mother's hand, pulling her by the elbow. "Behave yourself."

Selena squinted her eyes, lips pulling a clearly fake and tasteless smile. "Of course, Mommy."

It would be asking too much, if she were to enter by her own foot. Her mother's nails dug into her arm, controlling her walk and sway. Selina did not feel the pain because her coat was thick. But the mental feeling of it was superior.

“Tommy.”

“Hm? Something happened?”

“Yes, this.” She glared at Selena who stood beside the door, out of view. “Come in. Say hello.”

Selena got into the office, a proficient smile on her lips. She watched as a now older Tommy stood off his chair with a smile on his face, pulling her into a tight hug. “Look at you.” He leaned back, one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder.” Beautiful as always.”

“Oi. Look at our pretty Selena. C’mere darlin’.” Arthur put an arm between her and Tommy, pulling her to his embrace. His loud happy laugh, attracting the remaining Shelby’s. “All grown up. Bet you got a nice posh accent, eh?”

“Yes. There’s been years since I left.” Selena gripped her purse, smiling to everyone.

“That’s something we’ll work on.” Tommy nodded towards Finn, who unsuccessfully tried to reach Selena, so he could give his welcome. “Bring the good whiskey. Sit down darlin’. You must be tired from your trip.”

Selena didn’t say a word. She just sat on the chair, her head going from one Shelby face to another. Their questions were soon muzzled by some cursed loud words. Not five minutes in this office and they were already fighting.

“Oi, where’s my sister? Selena? Look at ya. So beautiful.” Michael laughed. Passing between John and Arthur, trying not to step on Tommy, who was leaning against the desk with both hands planted beside him, legs stretched out with one foot crossed over each other. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Michael gave a tight hug, kissing both her cheeks, eyes gently reassuring that he would make their mother going easy on her.

“Selena.” Ada pulled Michael away, the sound of Tommy’s voice telling everyone to disperse from around her. “I missed you so much. We have a lot to talk about.”

“You bet we do. I missed you so much Ada.”

“Oh, look at you with your foreigner accent. So elegant.”

“Not very Shelby.” John laughed, getting approving nods from everyone. “In a few days, you’ll be back at your true self, darlin’.”

“Why the fuck you took so long, Finn? Say hello to your cousin.” Tommy took the bottled, using two fingers to motion Arthur to bring the glasses. “We’ll have a proper celebration dinner at home. All the family gathered.”

Selena flashed her pearl white teeth, taking the glass of whiskey that Tommy had offered to her. Her inner self perfectly confined inside her mind. ‘ _Fuck._ ’

“To the fucking Shelby’s. We’re finally complete.” Michael shouted, followed by other celebration laughs and a lot of smiles and praise.

“To the fucking Shelby’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments. Like i said on 'Hand in Hand to hell', i will stop writing PB for a while until my interest peaks again. I've been trying to keep it sparkled before college starts but until there i will post other works of other themed materials. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been stuck in this one for a while and i confess it didn't went the way i wanted to.

The small celebration that was given to her, ended up leading to some disagreements, that went from how Selena almost lost her roots, to bets and who was due on the protection rackets. A bit shocking on how more violent they had become.

Ada was the one who had pulled her away from that ordeal. Leading her to her room, where her bags were already settled in a corner. She exhaled, taking her hat off, sitting down on the bed, hearing it crack under the pressure. She felt Ada’s cold thumb caressing her cheek, her tired eyes falling down on the door step.

The sounds and voices of the house funneled through the walls. The smell of tobacco hung in the air, creeping in between the cracks and open windows. “I’m not planning to stay here, Ada. I know i will be a currency for some peace trade.” She shook her head, eyes glittering in sadness before meeting Ada’s. “I won’t stand for it.”

"Everything has a positive side, Sel." Her cousin placed both hands on her arms, resting her chin against her shoulder. "You have me and me."

Selena returned the sweet comfort that Ada gave her with a weak smile. Her eyes now less sad and a bit hopeful. “I only have a few things predicted to counter some of their methods. I doubt it will work.”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve i have developed over the years. Enough to get me around pretty good.”

“Oh? It must be wonderful then. Care to share ‘em with me?”

Ada rose a finger to her lips, leaning forward, speaking in a bit of a hushed tone. “You need to be aware that they are not those boys anymore. You will have to refresh the tricks like i’m constantly doing. They, particularly Tommy picks that up absurdly quickly. It will be frustrating. But if you maintain a good behavior, you will see how easy they will go on you.”

“I’m even afraid to ask of what’s waiting for me.”

“Right.” Ada looked at the door, licking her lips. “The first thing you need to do is to relax. Going in with baby steps is safer than overthink and stress everything out.”

“I will certainly try it.”

Ada intertwined her fingers together, trying to put it in a way where she’d not freak out Selena. “Expect tight controlled schedules, bodyguards, a lot of spending time with them. No talk with anyone they don’t know. No interaction with the opposite sex.”

“Wait!” She raised her palm, every word scrambling horribly in her ears. “What?”

“Some women might be included on that category. The sins of life… by their words. Tommy thinks, you’re not overall corrupted. In more ways than you think.”

……

The staggered face that stood in front of Ada, made her regret pouring everything out like it was the simplest thing in the world. This girl just came from abroad, away from the overprotective control of the Shelby’s. The control that she had manipulated in the shadows, to give Selena the freedom she never had the chance to enjoy. “Huh. You are pure in body and mind. Thus, you will be easily controlled.”

“Ada,” Selena leaned in, pursing her lips. _“_ I am far beyond that.”

“I know.” She teased. “I had intercepted some correspondence from your conquests.”

“ _Shit_.”

Ada licked her lips, a bit of envy lingered around her soul. Everything Selena had lived; she had always wanted. Not even in her dreams she could stop being a Shelby. And now with Selena’s arrival, things might get a little easier to handle. Mostly to have someone she can trust and talk to. Someone that understands and feels the same as her. Someone that she knows has her back.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“Weren’t you going to share the tricks?”

“So, you can ruin everything with your impatience? No. You will be under a lot of observation and questioning. I promise we will make it work, but for now let’s adapt, eh.”

“So kindhearted.”

* * *

“Oi, oi, oi. Where are you two going?” Michael waved his hand, face locked in a frown as he approached them.

“Ice cream.”

“No sister of mine will go out without warning.”

“Fuck off Michael.” Ada barked, grimacing at her cousin. “It’s just ice cream. She’s with me. Can’t she be with me now?”

“No, she can’t.”

“What’s going on here?”

Tommy sighed at the loud commotion his sister and cousin were making outside his office. He had been trying to find solutions for the outcomes that will come up from a side business he was planning to take over, when he heard Michael and Ada shouting at each other. 

He had a tired apathetic look on his face. Blue eyes switching from each of them, impossible to display what he was feeling, if he was actually feeling anything. He looked at Selena, who was gripping her purse, looking at her brother and cousin in a very confused concerned way.

Tommy stared at her for a moment, waiting to see if she’d notice him. When she didn’t, he whistled, motioning with two fingers to her, so she’d go to him. He placed a hand on her back, leading her to his office, closing the door at the shoutout.

Their voices were muffled but the unmistakable voice of Polly only added more wood to the fire. If she hadn’t known better, she’d guess they were literally tearing each other’s throats. “Sit.” He pointed to the chair. Sounding more like a demand than an offer.

“Are they going to be okay?” She looked at the door, eyebrows raised in alarm. “It seems something more is about to come-!”

“They’re fine. It wouldn’t be if they weren’t fighting.”

She looked at him, still gripping her purse. A shatter glass made her jump on her seat, she twisted around, looking at the door. “Selena.” Her name came out reassuring. “S’alright. You’ll get used to it.”

“Tommy, me and Ada were only going to get ice cream.”

“Ada should know better.” He licked his lips, running the cigarette on them as he took a match to lighten it. “You’re not allowed to leave the house like that.”

She gaped, gifting him with a confused face. “Why not?”

He didn’t say anything at first. He just dragged a long smoke from his cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side. “There are a few things we have prepared for you.” Tommy stubbed the unfinished cigarette on the ashtray, leaning forward. “I don’t want you walking around with people we don’t know. You’re not allowed to go shopping without protection. They will keep their proper distance, don’t worry, eh. You’re not allowed to leave Peaky Blinders territories. You’re not allowed on pubs. No talking with boys. Understand?”

“But Tommy. I-!”

“This is for your own good, Selena.” He got up to stand in front of her. “This is no Venice. We should have brought you earlier when we could. This is not up for discussion.”

Selena felt the walls closing in. This will be harder than she had thought. “Then i’m confined to the house?”

“Of course not, love. You can roam our areas but with protection.”

She lowered her gaze in defeat. Doing a mental note that Tommy was hard to negotiate with much less confront. Now she only needs to test the others but keep her mother and Tommy out of her way. “Why bringing me back, if i’m more in danger in here than in Venice?”

“Venice wasn’t that safe, Selena. It was difficult to keep you safe and their attention out of you, but our business is growing and so our reputation on the outside. That means, every Shelby is a target. There’s a thing called research that people dig up. That means our enemies would eventually find about you. Better safe than sorry, eh.”

“I guess.”

“What’s this?” He asked, pulling her hair to the side.

“Wha-!”

“This.” She slightly felt the rough pattern he was touching with his index finger on her neck. She stood up away from him, feeling the coarse scratch on her neck. Shock washed over her as she looked at the floor searching for them. “My earrings. I lost my earrings.”

“Where?”

“I-!”

“Ritz Hotel.” Tommy stated, crossing his arms as he watched her give in to defeat. “Care to explain?”

‘ _Of course. I left them on the damn sink._ ’

“Selena.”

“I just wanted a place to rest for a bit. To prepared myself to meet my mother again. You know we didn’t depart on good terms, Tommy.” She teared her eyes off his imposing figure, voice low and sad. “I just wanted… some time alone.”

“Those people aren’t going to ask if you want to live. You should know that better than anyone.”

Selena gave a quick exhale, the air turning heavy as she finally managed to choke out the words he didn’t care. “I’m sorry Tommy. It wasn’t my intention.”

His jaw tensed, looking down at her for a long time before kissing her forehead and sent her away. “Go have your ice cream.”

When she stepped outside his office, everyone was working like nothing had happened. She didn’t even notice that the screaming had stopped. Hell, she’s not even sure if time itself went by when inside his office. She presented her arm to Ada who took a hold of her elbow and lead her outside.

She caught Michael winking and smiling at her, acting like his overprotection was the simplest thing in the world. Great. She should have known that Michael was already like them. “Fucking idiots.” Ada chimed, heels trotting with anger on the ground. “Expect a lot of those fights. Family gathering will be worse.”

“My God.”

Selena kept her stare ahead, not wanting to turn around. “All of these people will spread the word to them. So, watch your back. And yes,” Ada didn’t meet her stare, instead she looked to the side. “We’re already being followed.”

“I thought about that.”

“Good. Now, how did it go with Tommy?”

.....

Ada laughed, shaking her head as she kept her pace. “Well, he does bring the worse out of people.”

“I should stay on his good side.”

“You should stay on everybody’s good side. You will find that patience is most rewarding if you keep it low and be a good girl.”

“Might as well shove me into a monastery.”

“Did you know Finn suggested that?”

“What?” Selena stopped her tracks, shocked as why the hell Finn from all people would have a saying on her “sentencing”. “That peep squeak? Oh my God.”

“Don’t worry, i smacked that shaved head of his pretty good.”

“Ada, i have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“I left my earrings back in the hotel.”

“Oh, by now that’s long gone, darlin’. Forget about ‘em, we’ll get you new ones.”

“Those were diamond earrings, offered by a man i was involved with.”

“A man?” Ada stopped looking straight into Selena’s green eyes. “You’re 19.”

“I’m 22. And a boy a man doesn’t matter.”

“Please never mention boys and specially _men_ in their presence. They won’t go easy on them and will go worse on you.”

“Guys my age don’t know how to treat me.”

“Never thought of you having daddy issues, considering you were raised by your mother.”

“Ada.” Selena rolled her tongue inside her cheek, eyes boring into her blue ones. “Please. Don’t mention my mother.”

“Alright.” Ada started to walk with her again. A smile spreading from ear to ear. “So, how does he look like?”

“Mature.”

“Mature?”

“Kind, loving, sexy, can make you go beyond heaven and come back dizzy and insane. Makes you feel beautiful. Showered me with gifts. Cute jealousy.”

“Married?”

“What? No.”

“Considering all that, he must be.”

“He isn’t.”

“Do you love him?” Ada raised her eyebrows, defying smile on her painted lips.

Selena answered with a mischievous smile. “I like being pampered.”

“Well look at you. A dangerous little minx.”

“If you want the whole meal, you better be a loose hand.”

“He’s definitely married.”

“No, he’s not. He is very single.”

“Huh huh, right. When a man says that, it only means he has a bunch of kids with his wife and mistresses.”

“You have no way, around do you?” She asked, gently nudging her cousin noticing people avoiding looking at them, like they were the devil.

“Hm. No. Not really.”

They shared a laugh, the screaming and demands from earlier furthering away from their thoughts as Ada stopped at a clothing shop. Selena got in, getting a lot of perfectly well fake smiles and excitement. “Hum. I thought we were getting ice cream.”

“We are but first I need to buy something.”

“Just so you know. My mother seized all my money.”

“Just wait here for a bit.”

**............................**

Touching the fabric with her hands, Selena couldn’t stop thinking about the streets of Venice. The stores and clothes from there were far superior than the ones in this place. The people were full of life and loved to talk. The culture was so rich and alive. So different from England.

She caught the eye of the young man behind the counter. She smiled to herself not her type but he does look good to the eye. “Selena.”

She jolted, moving to the side to meet Tommy. The silence that fell around the store, ate her inside. Like he was expecting her to justify something she did not know. “Ada is trying some clothes.”

He went where Ada had gone without saying a word. A few seconds later, she could hear Ada protesting, emerging from the door with a pile of clothes in her arms followed by her brother. Selena looked at both of them, Tommy's eyes falling on hers.

He went to her while Ada put the clothes on the counter in an upset way. "Honestly, Tommy. I can't even buy clothes without having those idiots spying on me. And now i come face to face with you? Are you going to be guarding us now?"

“Do you want anything?” He asked, ignoring his sister who proceeded to vent her frustration.

Selena shook her head smiling at him, feeling his hand on her back, leading her to the hats. "Don't be ashamed. Choose whatever you want and i'll buy it for you."

"It's okay, Tommy. I really don't want anything."

"Choose."

"No." She laughed. "If i want, i'll ask you. But right now, i'm fine."

"Do you want to buy some new earrings?" He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Diamonds? Emeralds? Rubies?"

"No. I'm fine, Tommy. Thank you."

"I made sure you didn't miss anything in Italy and here it will be the same." He looked at Ada, whose hands were already full of bags. "Have you eaten the ice cream yet?"

"No."

"Then let’s go." He put his arm around her. Stopping to speak to Ada. "You can go. I'm going for a walk with Selena."

"Tsk.”

* * *

“No, Tommy. For the last time, Ada wasn’t with anyone. I didn’t like the clothes so i went outside.”

“Hm.”

“Is something bothering you?”

“No.”

“You look distant and sad.” Selena asked in a sweet, naive voice. Ada's warnings remained etched in her mind. Easily controlled? Very well. "Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"You need to sleep."

Tommy's attention fell on Selena's concerned face. His thoughts, being pulled into the corners of his mind. "You were always very sweet, Selena. Don't change that about yourself."

"I’m serious, Tommy. You really do need to sleep."

"Hn. Who doesn't?"

....

"C'mere." Tommy put his arm around her shoulders. "I want you to meet someone."

If walking down the streets made her feel ignored with Ada, then with Tommy she was practically invisible. There was no one who dared to share a glance let alone a greeting.

"Selena, this is Grace."

"Hello."

The woman's sweet voice made Selena automatically extend her hand. Her blond hair emphasizing her mysterious beauty. "A pleasure."

"Selena is my cousin. Polly's daughter. We had to send her away for a few reasons. But now she's back." Tommy said, stroking Selena's head. "Grace is a friend you can count on."

"Friend?" Selena's playful voice left no room for refutation. "Hmmm. Look more like a girlfriend."

Grace laughed, shaking her head, eyes focused on those of Tommy. "We are just friends, Selena. Nothing more."

"I think you should also have someone to look after you, Tommy."

"Very well. Let's go." He left no room for protesting. “Let’s get yourself an ice cream.”

"It was a pleasure Grace."

"Likewise, Selena. I wish you could come here to talk."

"I don't want her in this place."

"Tommy." Grace rolled her eyes, receiving a subtle but convinced no.

Putting her hand to the side of her face, Grace teased. "When he won’t be around, i will come and get you."

"Come on, Selena. Otherwise your mother gets upset."

"Goodbye Grace." She waved, accompanied by Tommy. "She is pretty. I like her."

"You and Arthur. Your mom can't stand her."

"My mother never liked anyone. And even though, i don't think her opinion really interests you."

"Wise words. But you're right. I don't really care."

"Good. Because if you were interested, you wouldn't be in your perfect state of mind."

Tommy raised his eyebrows, surprised greeting her. “Guess sending you to Venice did better to you than i had expected.”

“If i clouded your mind during my absent, that means i’m a vigorous positive influence on you, Tommy.” She smiled up at him, her eyes pouring out peace and tranquility.

“You are, love.” He smiled, encircling an arm around her shoulder, looking ahead as they walked away.” You are.”


End file.
